Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to test hinge assemblies, and, more particularly, to test hinge assemblies used to test components of an aircraft.
During development of aircraft, structural loads exerted into and on various components, such as flight control surfaces, are monitored. For example, forces exerted onto various flight control surfaces (for example, ailerons, flaperons, elevators, rudders, and the like) may be monitored through the use of flight test hinges. The forces are monitored to determine aircraft safety and performance. The United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) typically requires that the various components meet or exceed particular thresholds. For example, in order to receive FAA certification, the structural loads within various flight control surfaces typically need to meet or exceed certain force thresholds.
A flight test hinge may include channels that retain pins or bolts. Strain gages or gauges are positioned on or within the pins or bolts. In particular, the strain gages are located inside of hollowed-out portions of pins or bolts. However, certain control surface hinges are often not large enough to form a channel through a bolt or pin in order to fit a strain gage therein. Accordingly, the component onto which the test hinge secures may be redesigned or retrofit to accommodate a larger pin or bolt. For example, in order to fit a test hinge to certain aircraft components, the test hinge and/or a portion of the aircraft itself may be expanded or buttressed so that a larger pin or bolt may be used. Further, the bolt or pin itself may be replaced with a stronger, more expensive replacement that may be cored or hollowed out in order to accommodate a strain gage, as the standard bolt or pin may be unable to withstand exerted forces after an internal chamber has been formed therein.
In order to retrofit or redesign a hinge pin or bolt, larger diameter structures are employed. The change in diameter may represent an extensive revision to already expensive production parts and assemblies. Notably, retrofitting of parts, components, and the like may reduce the accuracy of flight test structural load validation measurements.
As can be appreciated, redesigning control surfaces so that they may be tested may be a time and labor intensive process. As such, the costs of manufacturing and testing may increase. Moreover, by retrofitting components of an aircraft to accommodate a flight test hinge, the flight test data for the aircraft may not be completely accurate.